


Prayer to Hylia

by Bellerona



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bokoblins - Freeform, Ficlet, Gen, Minor Character Death, No Graphic Content, No Plot/Plotless, No Spoilers, Pre-Calamity (Legend of Zelda), especially during the calamity, just a little what mightve happened, just wanted a little exploration of hylians, moblins, no connection to hwaoc, obviously theres hwaoc but i wanted to write a little bit of my own thing, only based in botw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellerona/pseuds/Bellerona
Summary: The calamity is upon Hyrule. While the heroes of Hyrule across the continent are preparing for the battle, citizens scramble to find safety free of the constant hordes of bokoblins, moblins, and many more monsters. Many run to freedom, others to fight, yet some seek solace in the embrace of Great Hylia. Safety is found in a variety of forms.
Kudos: 1





	Prayer to Hylia

I see the castle fall to ruins before my eyes. A clear day that easily shifted to hanging storms and a bellowing cry casts out across Hyrule. The Hyrule castle, a moment of the Hylian’s might across the continent, erupts in deep clouds of purple and black. A roar shakes the ground beneath my feet. I think I imagine angry red eyes staring back at me. The castle rumbles, I step back as even I can hear the chaos from all the way in the countryside. 

Lights stray across the sky in a terrifying array. Screams stretch across the valley alongside beams of light (bellowing explosions) that feels like a peach pit in my stomach. It’s difficult to turn away, but I manage as I run up the hills through my small village. Mothers and fathers gather their children close, friends run through homes to find family that needs help. People heft bags over their shoulders, frantic faces trying to remember what can’t be forgotten.

I can make out bokoblins on horses, ragged and worn from little care, riding over the crest of the hills leading to my little village. They had become such a nuisance these last few weeks. The crown’s guard stationed here barely able to fend off the hordes of bokoblins, moblins, and other such beasts that carry fear through the valleys of Hyrule. 

I grab my own bag and run far from the obvious outlook over the village. I am alone. No children, no partner, no elderly parents to find during this chaos. I am too far as the calamity rears purple eyes to the sky. Great clouds spread out and I scramble along rock cliffs. 

“Romi, wait!” I hear a soft voice call out to me. 

Behind me Ghoro waves his hand as he climbs up to reach me. It’s a steep walk as he stumbles and falters in the rocks. When he reaches the top, some rocks break loose from underneath him. He yelps, but catching his hand stretched out to me I’m able to pull him up. 

“Thank you,” he says hunched over and breathing heavy. 

“Don’t mention it,” I wave my hand. “Why aren’t you with your family?”

“I wanted to know where you were going?”

I pull Ghoro into a tight hug, he easily reciprocated it with long arms wrapping tightly around me. His light brown hair tickles my nose but I bury my face into the mess of curls. 

“You can always come with my family, you know.”

I squeeze once more before letting go. A soft smile and brush hair out of the younger’s face. Ghoro sniffles and looks up to me. 

“It’ll all be okay, I’m going to the Goddess to pray. No one will find me. Hylia will protect your family.”

“And Hylia protect you,” Ghoro says before leaving back down the way. His feet sliding down the cliffs to the frantic village below. 

The rest of the path was quiet. I found my Lady Hylia statue that watches over the village curled inside a cave face. She lay hidden, protected in the dark. I hope she could protect me as well. 

I kneel before the shrine, my hands clasped in prayer as I looked up to Hylia. 

“Please, please spare us.”

I don’t hear the quiet footsteps behind me, my prayers echoing in the chamber. There’s a bright light that illuminates the cave from outside, I turn to see what caused it. A pig’s snort, a wooden club, and the flash of light like a warm embrace are all that’s left for me to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think !  
> I would love to hear your thoughts on what I'm writing, and what I should be writing more of ! You can also find me on tumblr (Bellerona) where I'm more active and trying to set myself up.


End file.
